


Loco (Por Besar Tus Labios)

by Mari999



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Auston is an emtional mess, Coming Out, M/M, mutal pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari999/pseuds/Mari999
Summary: Auston Matthews is a mess even he comes across some artciles about Mitch.





	Loco (Por Besar Tus Labios)

**Author's Note:**

> If your name or someone you knows name is in this do not read. This is a complete work of fiction. Like all my work no girlfriends exsist in my universe. 
> 
> Not great editing, I tried my best. I was more focused on taking care of drunk people again.
> 
> The articles and videos that Auston have seen are ones that I have seen so they are people saying that maybe Mitch should get traded. Which got a hell no out of me when I saw it.
> 
> Title is based on Enrique Iglesias song Loco. They translate into crazy to kiss your lips.

Auston is looking around the locker room and he is utter shook. He knows they are just commentators trying to get some views, but it still hurts him inside. He doesn’t want to think about Mitch potentially getting traded for a defensive player. Auston wants nothing to do with the knowledge or at least the opinion of these guys on Sportsnet. Auston guesses Mitch noticed his discomfort since he is heading towards his stall. Auston rushes to put his phone away.

“Auston you good bud?” Mitch asks his friend.

“Yeah I am fine.” Auston tries to lie but fails miserable with the crack in his voice. Auston quickly looks away from Mitch trying to hide his eyes since Mitch can usually read him.

“You sure.” Mitch says fairly shaky. He shifts in between Auston legs which makes them real close. Auston likes this too much and he knows he can’t show that in front of their teammates.

“All good Marns.” Auston pulls himself together just enough to get a sentence out.

“We can talk about it.” Mitch reassures Auston.

“Nah I am fine.” Auston tries to drop the conversation.

“Well if you need to I am here.” Mitch tells Auston before putting his hand on Auston shoulder. Auston places his over the smaller man and rubs it before removing it along with his friends. He can’t let his feelings for Mitch show. They are teammates nothing more nothing less.

“Thanks.” Auston says before Mitch walks away. Practice is about to start and Auston just wants to get his mind off Mitch not being around.

\------

Practice was alright for Mitch but Auston was a wreck. Auston wasn’t being Auston Matthews, he wasn’t even being Auston. He was playing like he did when he was a kid. He could barely pass and score goals. He was nothing next to Mitch who was shining all practice. Auston can’t get Mitch’s smile out of his mind. In the middle of the whole Mitch being on fourth and now some stupid sport commentators saying that maybe he should be traded Mitch was still happy.

The team hits the showers before heading off to some post practice interviews that they typically do. Mitch is doing his while Auston does his. Mitch catches Auston eyes looking over at him. Mitch offers a smile before turning back to the reporters in front of him. Auston knows that Mitch by the end of the day be a pest over everything that is happening to Auston.

 

\-----

“I’m heading out bud am I taking you home?” Mitch asks his friend.

“No.” Auston shouts at Mitch. Mitch is taken back by this, Auston has never yelled at him before.

“Sorry I asked?” Mitch says with all the hurt in his voice.

“Yeah whatever.” Auston tries to brush off but it comes off as rude. He is didn’t mean to be rude but sometimes he just lacks some much-needed communication skills.

“Auston can you just tell me what is going on.” Mitch begs Auston. Mitch’s eyes are sadder than anything Auston has seen on him before.

“Mitch, it is nothing.” Auston tries to tell him.

“No, it is not whatever.” Mitch continues. Auston can’t tell his best friend that he gets sick at the thought of Mitch being traded.

“Mitch, it is fine.” Auston tells him doing his best not to show any more emotion than needed.

“When you are ready to talk you know where.” Mitch tells him before walking out of the room. Auston knows Mitch is pissed and he understands why. He just wants to tell him that he doesn’t want to think of him ever leaving him alone. Mitch is his rock and he can’t have that taken from him.

\----

The two don’t talk to each other the next day. Everyone notice because they usually both come into together, but they didn’t this time. Auston came by himself and he was earlier which was a fairly good give away.

They go through practice only talking when needed. Auston notices Marty talking to Mitch with glances coming his way. Auston knows what they are talking about. He knows Mitch is worried for him, but he can’t tell Mitch what is bugging him. He can’t tell Mitch that he is in love with him and he doesn’t want him to leave. He could never tell Mitch that. He doesn’t want to ruin their friendship. Auston knows he needs to get over the crush, the crush that has been persisting for a year now.

Practice ends after being torn apart by Babs because practice didn’t go so well. They have a game tomorrow and they need to win. The go through the motions of showering and doing post practice interviews. Auston is being interviewed as always but he isn’t fully there. He is looking over at Willy who is obviously waiting for him to get done.

Auston finished his interview and Willy pulls him aside. “We need to talk.” Willy tells him glancing over at Mitch who is starting his interview.

“Sure, what about.” Auston tries to play it off like he doesn’t know what is going on.

“Not here.” Willy says smacking his arm. “I will come to your place.” He tells his friend.

“Okay yeah whatever.” Auston shrugs off so he doesn’t get the attention of any reporters.

“Okay I will see you in a little bit.” Willy says before giving a weak smile saying that everything will be okay.

“See yah.” Auston say and Willy is gone. Auston knows that Willy isn’t going to take his shit. He never does, he never will.

\------

The rest of the day continues with Auston heading back to his apartment. He just can’t get the thought of Willy finding out about his love for Mitch out of his head. He doesn’t think that his friend will betray him, but it is the thought that has been with him throughout him hockey journey. Auston gets a text from Willy saying that he is on his way with some take out that Babs would obviously disapprove of but what will one little cheat day hurt.

Not much longer after Auston gets the text Willy is at his front door knocking. He opens the door to find his friend with two pizza boxes in hand. They were both going to destroy them after the horrible practice Auston had.

Willy doesn’t ask Auston any questions right away. The two play a little bit of Call of Duty even if Auston is one of the worst players ever. They make small talk about the game tomorrow and eat their pizza, just the normal things they would do if they were to hang out.

If is after they played seven rounds of zombies and half way through the second pizza Willy finally brings the problem up. “Matts what is going on?” Willy asks him. Auston pauses the game and just looks at him for a moment before opening his mouth.

“It is nothing.” Auston shrugs trying not to make a big deal out of the whole thing.

“Dude lie to Mitchy all you want but it isn’t going to work on me.” Willy tells him looking straight into his friend’s eyes before Auston snaps his away. He can’t look at Willy right now he knows he can’t.

“I just don’t know man.” Auston says looking down at his hands. “I just don’t know what to do with myself anymore.” He continues.

“What.” Willy says confused.

“It is nothing.” Auston back tracks unpausing the game.

“Nope not happening.” Willy says before pausing the game then shutting the tv. Auston knew he was in some deep shit. “Is it Mitchy what is it?” Willy asks causing Auston eyes to shoot up then back down at his hands. “So, it is Mitch.” Willy answers Auston actions.

“Willy, I don’t want to have this talk.” Auston says fully knowing where this is going to have to go. He wants to tell the guys but not just because he is in love with his teammate, but he wants to tell them because he is in love and someone loves him.

“No, you are talking.” Willy says shifting himself to look more at his problematic friend.

“What to say.” Auston says in almost a whisper.

“Well to start with what is your problem with Marns.” Willy says with a little more aggression in his voice. Auston doesn’t hate Mitch and Willy should know that by the way Auston is talking.

“I don’t want a problem with him.” Auston states, he could never have a problem with him. “Or at least it isn’t a problem more of a dilemma maybe.” Auston tell Willy. Auston can’t stop think about him like ever. “God, I am being so stupid.” He says putting his head in his hands.

“Just say whatever you need to say.” Willy says putting a hand on Auston back.

“It is just that I was looking through some articles and video people seem to think it might be a good idea to get rid of Mitch.” Auston voice is hush but the house is quiet enough for William to hear.

“Seriously Matthews.” Willy says in almost a laugh which doesn’t fully help Auston causes.

“What.” Auston says snapping his glance up and out of his hands.

“They’re not getting rid of Mitch.” Willy says holding back a chuckle. 

“I know that, they are just commentators looking for a fucking story.” Auston says trying not to sound concerned or stupid but the words coming out do it themselves.  “It’s just the thought of it, you know.” Auston says.

“Dude any of us could get traded any minute.” Willy reminds him.

“I know I know it is dumb but.” Auston says cutting himself off from the face that he was about to ‘but he is Mitch’.

“But what?” Willy asks Auston. The room is quite as Auston looks at his friend. He just looks at him hoping he doesn’t have to say anything. He knows his eyes are soft, pleading for Willy to catch his drift. “I don’t know if I am following.” Willy speaks looking at Auston a little puzzled.

“It’s just that I don’t want to think about Mitch not being around.” Auston struggles with his voice. He doesn’t want to break in front of Willy. He doesn’t want to come out like this in front of Willy.

“Auston are you implying something.” Willy says a bit more confused than earlier. His face is puzzled and Auston knows if he doesn’t tell Willy he will never figure it out. Straight guys Auston thinks to himself.

“Willy, I am bi as fuck.” He announces to Willy. He looks at Willy’s face of shock and putting his head back into his hands.

“Oh.” Willy says softly.

“Yeah.” Auston says muffled by his hands.

“Sorry bud but are you implying that you are in love with Marner.” Willy asks Auston, so he snaps his head up to look at his friend. Auston just stares at him hoping he is okay with this. Willy is one of his best friends he hopes not to lose him to him like guys. Auston guesses his eyes must have said it all since he quickly comes back with, “Oh shit sorry dude. I am happy that you wanted to share this with me.”

“No one can know.” Auston tells him.

“Who knows?” Willy questions.

“Mostly everyone but the team.” Auston says but Willy face is longing for more. “I wanted it to be know when I got signed.” Auston tell Willy. Auston told management and they were surprising chill with it for a bunch of white guys. They just told him that when he wanted or if he ever wanted to come out he could or if he wanted to tell the team he could. Even when the whole pride tape became a thing they asked if he wanted to come out in full support of the tape. They said it wouldn’t have been great PR because of course it would have been but Auston said no it wasn’t the time.

“Why haven’t you told the team?” Willy asks.

“You know the residual fear from when I was a kid.” Auston confesses.

“I know the team would not give a shit.” Willy tells him but Auston isn’t too sure. It is just terrifying to think about knowing that some of the guys would be concerned about changing in front of him after the fact.

“I will tell them when I am ready.” Auston says.

“And that is perfectly fine.” Willy reinforced, and it is quiet. The two just sit on the couch I Auston living room with the silence buzzing around them. A minute or two go by before Willy chuckles start to some out of Willy before he speaks. “So, you have a thing for Marns.”

“Yeah.” Auston says with a smile because he tends to smile when he starts to think about his friend.

“Explains a lot.” Willy say causing Auston eyes to grow wide.

“What.” Auston says in a rush.

“With this knowledge you being smiley and giggly around him makes a lot of sense.” Willy tell him and Auston starts to think back. He knows he gets smiley when he thinks about Mitch but when he is around him it is a new story. Auston always though he played it cool.

“Great.” Auston say a little emerges but he mostly hoping Mitch hasn’t noticed.

“The guys just think you two are really weird and close.” Willy tells him.

“So, what do I do?” Auston asks Willy in hopes he knows how to deal with a gay crush on your teammate.

“You should talk to him.” Willy tells him.

“Not happening.” Auston practically yells because he rather move to Alaska then tell Mitch everything.

“You don’t have to tell him that you are in love with him.” Willy starts, and it calms down Auston who is visibly shaken.  “All you have to do is tell him your concern for him on the team.” Willy tells him.

“Maybe.” Auston says not think it is a bad idea.

“Well I think you should, but it is up to you in the end.” Willy says turning back on the tv and unpausing CoD.

“Thanks.” Auston offers after a few minutes.

“No problem.” Willy says shooting at the zombies on screen.

Things became normal for Auston and Willy after that. Willy knew that Auston was bi and had a massive crush on Mitch, but it didn’t change anything. Auston thought it was going to change everything but it didn’t. All that changes that Willy just shows Auston picture of guys to ask if he thinks they are hot or not and typically they’re not because they aren’t Mitch.

\-----

Everything is still quite between Mitch and Auston. They haven’t spoken since Auston blew up on him and since he came out to Willy. Auston wants to talk to him but he knows when he looks into his friend's eyes he won’t be able to lie. Even with the silence continuing they are still roomed together. It is a back to back game, so they flew right in after their win at home. Mitch is tired along with Auston who never looks as if he sleeps.

Mitch hops in and out of the shower but so he can get ready for sleep. They must get up for morning skate at ten and it is already two. Auston is looking over at Mitch who just got out of the shower. He can’t help but admire his friend. He looks up and down his toned body wishing it was his, he wants Mitch to be his. He wants to kiss him up and down leaving marks, so people know that Mitch is his, but he can’t. Mitch is straight and his teammate, nothing could ever happen. Mitch caught Auston staring at him.

“Can you not.” Mitch says with bitterness in his voice.

“What sorry.” Auston says knowing he got caught in the act but tries to play it off as dumb.

“You are staring at me.” Mitch tells him with the bitterness his residing.

“Oh sorry.” Auston says not looking at Mitch. The room is quiet the two are just there. Auston doesn’t like the silence, he misses the way Mitch would bug him before they went to bed. He misses when Mitch would touch him. Auston knows it has only been a week since everything went down but it was still a week without his Mitch. He looks up at Mitch with the softest sorry eyes he can manage, and Mitch eyes quickly soften. Mitch takes a seat next to Auston on his bed.

“So are you going to tell me why you blew up on me the other day.” Mitch asks his friend. Auston is truly sorry but he just can’t tell Mitch that he hates the thought of him leaving.

“I’m sorry about that.” Auston apologizes. He is fidgeting with his hands and Mitch notices, so he grips his friend shoulder pushing him a little before letting go. This noticeably calms Auston, so Mitch opens his mouth.

“So.” Mitch says.

“I promise it was nothing.” Auston tries to lie but Mitch knows better than to let this go.

“Do you have problems.” Mitch states but slowly trails off before picking up. “With me.” This was the exact opposite for Auston. He was the problem for Mitch.

“God.” Auston vocalizes. He knows it is time to tell Mitch. He doesn’t want to, but he knows it is time. Auston is just going to tell him but not the part about him being in love with the man next to him or being worried what he will say. Willy did say that the guys probably wouldn’t care but it still doesn’t feel just right. “I just don’t know how to say this.” Auston says putting his hand on the back of his neck.

“Aus you can tell me anything.” Mitch says looking up at Auston with his bright blues that Auston know he can’t lie to anymore.

“Fine.” Auston says holding his breath and back his better judge not to run.  “I am into dudes.” He announces so quick that it didn’t sound like a sentence. Auston takes a deep breath before trying again. “I am bi.” Auston says. The room grows silence for a few moments and Auston is starting to regret his decisions. Auston thinks about what he just done, he shouldn’t have told Auston. He steals a quick glance at Mitch and he is just staring at the wall. Auston can’t handle the silence anymore.  “Are you going to say anything.”

“Do I have to.” Mitch says looking over at Auston with guilty eyes. Auston is regretting every decision he has made up to this point.

“God, I knew I shouldn’t have listen to Willy.” Auston says putting his head in his hands.

“Willy knows?” Mitch asks.

“Yeah Willy knows he is the one that told me to tell you.” Auston mutter because it feels like a kick to the stomach that Mitch is taking this so hard.

“Back this up.” Mitch says but Auston doesn’t hear.

“Why am I so stupid.” Auston says getting up from the spot in his bed. He starts to pace back and forth in their room. He never thought he was going to be having this conversation with Mitch at almost three in the morning in a hotel room.

“Auston.” Mitch says softly but still doesn’t get the fully attention of Auston.

“This is why I kept this from the team.” Auston groans to himself still pacing like a madman. He is regretting everything. He just ruined one of his best friendships he has had to this date. Mitch hate me Auston thinks to himself. He is going to be the one that has to request the trade because this isn’t going to end well. He is loving it in Toronto and he is going to have to leave. Auston mind is running a mile a minute and he realizes there are tears that has formed in his eyes. “I am sorry Mitch.” Auston choked out trying not to let the tears out. He quickly wipes his eyes hoping Mitch doesn’t see it.

“Auston there is nothing to be sorry about.” Mitch says before getting up to walk over to Auston. He gives Auston one of the hugs that Auston has been craving for days. It is in simple forms it is a bear hug. Auston chest is heavy, he attempted to bury is face in the crook of the smaller man’s neck. Mitch clasps his hand around Auston neck hold him close. Mitch holds his friend close while Auston lets a few tears out.

“Well you made it seem like it.” Auston manages to get out still crying into his friend. Auston was sure that Mitch hated him but here he is crying into the man he loves but Mitch never know that.

“No Aus your fine.” Mitch says rubbing his friends back before Auston pulls back to speak again.

“You sure.” Auston question. His eyes are puffy from the tears but also from the lack of sleep he has been getting.

“I am one hundred percent sure.” Mitch says before giving Auston a quick hug. Nothing just like the last but it was just a bitter sweet when Mitch lets go of Auston. The move away from each other to take a seat on their appropriate beds. “So, Willy knows?” Mitch asks.

“Yeah.” Auston says before the room grown familiarly silence and Auston doesn’t like it. “I was just freaking out over something and he was there.” Auston says looking over at Mitch who is getting settled.

“Oh.” Mitch says with a little hurt in his voice.

“Yeah.” Auston says.

“You could have come to me.” Mitch tells him and Auston nods. He wishes he could go to Mitch he can’t.

“Mitchy I know that, but I didn’t want to bother you with that.” Auston lies to Mitch.

“You would never be a bother.” Mitch tells Auston. He wishes he could tell him friend everything, but they wouldn’t be friends after. Auston would be left broken without might but like how all of this started.

“Thanks.” Auston whispers just loud enough for it to carry to Mitch. “Good night Marns.” Auston says before turning out the bedside lamp.

“Night Matts.” Mitch says rolling over to face away from Auston. Auston can’t believe that he just came out to his best friend a matter of fact the man he loves. He should feel proud, but he feels like utter shit, he feels like complete crap.

\-----

The last two weeks has had its ups and downs for Auston. He came out to two of his friends, but he loves one of them. Nothing is perfect but Auston feels like things are alright. They may have won the game after coming out to Mitch but Auston still feels like crap. Willy is proud of him for telling Mitch, but he said he should have told Mitch the whole thing even being in love with Mitch. Auston can’t bring himself to it.

Mitch is driving the two of them home after practice. Today was hard for Auston, he came across another article saying that maybe Mitch might be a better fit for another team that struggles with offence. It put him off from practice, but no one really seemed to notice because his off was still fairly good. They are nearing Auston apartment when Mitch speaks, “Can I come in bud.” Mitch asks Auston which in turn cause Mitch to reserve a strange look. “I have to pee dude.” Mitch tells Auston.

“Yeah sure.” Auston says hoping the stop will be quick since he just wants to eat then go to sleep. The drive continues in silence between the two, just a few lyrics are being sung along with by Mitch. They pull into the parking spot for guesses in front of Auston place. The two walks up and into the lone place.

Auston takes a spot on his couch while Mitch takes care of his business. Auston mind can stop running, he just wants to sleep on everything. He can’t deal with it today or any day, he just wants to forget about the crush on Mitch. Auston is startled when Mitch places a hand on his shoulder and speaks, “Hey bud you solid.” Auston nods still in shock.

“Yeah I should be fine.” Auston says as Mitch takes a spot next to him on the couch. He looks down at his hand fully knowing if he looks at Mitch like he did last time it will go down the same path.

“No, the last time you did this we didn’t talk for practically a week.” Mitch tells him lifting Auston chin up to look him in the eye.

“Mitchy I am good.” Auston says moving Mitch hand away from his chin.

“Auston this isn’t fair for either of us.” Mitch tells Auston taking his hand in is. This isn’t want buds so Auston thinks to himself. Auston knows it needs to stop but he likes the way Mitch’s hand fits in his.

“Mitch can you not do that.” Auston groans trying to pull his hand away when he comes to his senses, but Mitch won’t let him.

“Bud I care for you.” Mitch says sweetly.

“Mitch stop it.” Auston says yanking his hand away from Mitch who is visibly hurt.

“Oh.” Mitch says with the pain to go along with his face.

“You want to know the problem.” Auston groans fully knowing that is going to have to go down the path he never wanted.

“Yes.” Mitch demands putting his hand on Auston knee cap. Mitch turns to face in and Auston looking into his bright blues knowing that he can’t lie, Mitch doesn’t deserve it.

“It is this.” Auston points out the space between them. Their legs touching with Mitch hand on top of Auston knee cap. Auston doesn’t know if he can do the touching anymore. “It is the fact that I don’t know what I would do without you.” Auston confesses and it seems as if time stops for that moment.

“Same to you bud.” Mitch says sheepishly. Mitch grabs ahold of Auston hand again and he doesn’t fight it even if he wants to.

“No Mitch you aren’t with me.” Auston says gripping his friends hand more hoping that he gets it any minute. “I don’t know what I would do without you.” Auston admits to Mitch. He looks closely at Mitch, he studies his face like he has done before. It is soft and curious on what Auston really means. “You have kept me strong and held me when I was down.” Auston tells Mitch, he was going to continue before Mitch cuts in.

“That’s what bros are for right.” Mitch tries to lighten the mood, but it falls flat.

“Mitch, you don’t get it. I don’t believe straight dudes.” Auston says using his free hand to pinch the bridge between his eyes. Mitch doesn’t say anything so Auston continues. “Do I need to spell it out.” Auston looks at Mitch for a response and his face is blank for the most part so he can’t go back at this point. “Mitch with this fucking commentary of who you should get traded for and shit drives me crazy. You mean too much to me to lose you.” Auston says trying to hold back the tears forming in his eyes. He doesn’t want to cry in front of Mitch again.

“Same with you.” Mitch says removing his hand from Auston’s to place it on his cheek. Auston places his hand over it nuzzling a bit hoping Mitch doesn’t get freaked out by it.

“Mitch.” Auston whispers.

“I mean it.” Mitch whispers back.

“Mitch.” Auston starts but gets cut off with Mitch placing his other hand on his cheek to cup his face. Auston doesn’t know what is happening but he knows that Mitch lips are on his. The heat coming off Mitch’s lips was everything Auston hoped it would be. Auston pulls back a little to gasp from the kiss before going back in for another. Auston knew he would love Mitch’s lips once he got to them and he isn’t sure if he will ever stop loving them.

Mitch pulls back and looks at Auston with the biggest smile on his face “Shit.” Mitch says before stealing a quick kiss before going in for a hug. The two just hold each other, they listen to each other breath before Mitch speaks again, “I’m sorry I was so stupid.” Mitch says into Auston neck. Auston pulls back to look at Mitch.

“I’m sorry I was stupid too.” Auston says before stealing a kiss. “I can’t believe I was this stupid.” Auston says kissing Mitch again. “Estoy loco por besar tus labios “Auston speaks in a foreign tongue.

“What?” Mitch questions.

“I am crazy to kiss your lips.” Auston says before going back to kiss Mitch again but Mitch pulls away before they can get carried away.

“I’m also bi.” Mitch says.

“Why didn’t you tell me when I told you.” Auston questions.

“I was scared.” Mitch tells Auston.

“I was scared to, but I knew I had to.” Auston admits.

“I am happy you did.” Mitch says.

“I am happy you did to.” Auston says going in for another kiss because it is true Auston is crazy for his lips. Auston has been craving these lips since the start of last season. He knew that he wanted them and now he has them, but he pulls away. “We need to talk about this.” Auston tells Mitch.

“After all this time Matthews you want to talk.” Mitch chirps Auston a little. “We kiss then talk.” Mitch tells Auston.  
“Sounds like a plan.” Auston says before going back in for Mitch’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope yall like it. A majority of this was writen between classes while I waited for others to start. I was kind of weird writing in public but no one notice so score. This was somewhat edited while taking care of drunk people on Halloween. I really hope yall enjoyed please leave a comment if you did.


End file.
